Sam
(JA voice) * David Nathan (GER voice) }} Sam, also referred to as Sam Bridges or Sam Porter Bridges, is the main protagonist of Death Stranding. He works as a deliveryman under Bridges. Story During a field operation, Sam and two Corpse Disposal Team 6 operatives find themselves surrounded by BTs after one of the CDT 6 operatives is trapped underneath an overturned vehicle. When the two operatives are overwhelmed by hunters, Sam is caught in a large-scale voidout triggered by a colossal catcher devouring one of the CDT 6 operatives. After having left Bridges for some time, Sam is sought out by Amelie and Die-Hardman. He is briefed on the situation they find themselves in – Amelie having been captured by the Homo Demens in Edge Knot City while on a westward expedition. They plead with him to continue on Amelie's journey connecting cities and communities from east to west to the Chiral Network, and bring her back to Capital Knot City so that she may assume the role of President of the United Cities. Sam is dismissive at this point, however, and leaves the meeting unconvinced. Despite his initial apprehension towards continuing Amelie's expedition to the west, Sam eventually takes up the task. While on his expedition to the west, Sam is offered a job working for Fragile. He is again encountered by her just as BTs begin manifesting near him. After the entities leave, Sam and Fragile watch as five floating figures survey from the sky momentarily until they disappear. Afterwards, Fragile warns Sam to be mindful of the BTs' return, and remarks that timefall cannot wash everything away – the ever-clinging past in particular – before departing. While carrying a living woman as cargo, Sam's journey is interrupted by Higgs. Higgs shortly after summons a large quadruped catcher and issues Sam a challenge: avoid being eaten. Personality Sam takes quite a pessimistic perspective on America and the state of the world, telling Bridget, "America's finished," and that "they don't need a country". He showcases a disconnected attitude to life and doesn't believe that unity will solve any of humanity's current problems, stating that it isn't going to do away with the BTs, so there's no point in bothering with it at all. Abilities In some way, Sam is unique in bodily composition from others. As a result, his body wastes and fluids (e.g. his shower water, feces, blood, urine, etc.) can be synthesized into anti-BT weapons. Furthermore, he is said to be affected by timefall differently than most other lifeforms. Sam possesses an unknown aspect called DOOMs, similar to Fragile's. His extinction factor, however, is noted to be lower than Fragile's. Though he cannot see them, Sam is able to sense BTs. Notes In-universe * Sam's all-gray havok suit has the numbers "0914-137" printed on the front of it. Congruent to this collection of numbers is Psalm 137:9, which is 14 words in length: "Happy is the one who seizes your infants and dashes them against the rocks." * Sam shares Norman Reedus' demon tattoo on his right inner bicep, and "Big Bald Gallery" tattoo on the back of his right hand. * Cliff is said to be an antagonistic, rival figure to Sam. Out-of-universe * During a podcast with Dan Fogler, Norman Reedus revealed that Sam "has got this , and as you play the game the phobia leaves you". Gallery Concept art of Sam in The Art of Death Stranding Sam concept art TGS 2018.jpg TGS 2018 concept art of Sam DS key art 02.jpg Death Stranding key art featuring Sam DS key art 05.jpg Ditto DS key art 06.jpg Ditto }} References }} Category:Characters